Nick Wilde
'Nicholas Piberius "Nick" Wilde '''is the deuteragonist and the love interest of Judy Hopps in Walt Disney's CGI-film, ''Zootopia. He is a pawpsicle seller who is forced to help the rabbit cop solve a mystery in 48 hours. Later he became a cop in the end. Relationships Judy Hopps Initially the two did not get along. This came in part because of the natural animosity that came from rabbits and foxes along with both of their own past experiences and different upbringings. Nick Wilde simply thought of her as a dumb bunny and used her naivety and sympathy to get her to help him defend against the prejudiced elephant ice cream store owner who refused to serve Nick and was disappointed when she found out he was conning her. He then explains that Zootopia is not the place Judy thought it was before analyzing her as a bunny who grew up on a carrot farm and got top marks at the police academy and came to Zootopia a place where everyone could be equal and where she could make a difference, before telling her that was impossible since the world was not as perfect as she thought and that they could only be who they were. He then successfully evaded her. When Judy learned he was a key witness in the disappearance of Mr. Otterton, she blackmailed him by tricking him into admitting he had been evading taxes for years. He tried to slow her investigation down or dissuade her from continuing in order to receive the recorder back, but over time grew to care for her. When he saw Chief Bogo being prejudiced towards her and have her resign due to a false alarm, he stood up for her telling Bogo they still had ten hours left. He then told Judy his backstory about how he tried to join the Junior Scout Rangers but the other prey members beat him, muzzled him, then ridiculed him causing him to decide never to let others know they got to him and to not try to be anything more than a sly, shifty fox if the world wouldn't give him the chance to be more. Judy sympathized with him due to being constanatly underestimated and ridiculed for her dream of being a police officer because she was a small, "cute" rabbit and the two finally managed to uncover the fourteen missing animals held by Mayor Lionheart. When they were to be congratulated, Nick assured her that the interview would be fine if she answered the questions with a question and then answered that. He refused to share the credit since he wasn't a police officer and graciously declined but Judy insisted he be her partner and even gave him a slip and her carrot recorder (which had his confession of tax evasion). Nick himself became eager and decided to apply until Judy unintentionally said bigoted comments about the animals going savage because of their "biology" as they were all predators and most likely succumbing to their predator instincts. He felt betrayed and began to remember the time he was ridiculed and muzzled, causing him to turn his back on Judy and being a police officer as he confronted her about the prejudiced remarks she made towards predators (and to extent himself) and confirmed it for himself when he threatened her and she nearly used fox repellent on him which he had known she had since they first met. When Judy learns there is more to the crime and that Night Howlers were flowers causing the animals to go savage, she goes to Nick to get his help and apologizes, saying she was close minded and stupid and breaks down crying. He records her heartfelt confession and apologizes, jokingly remarking he would give it to her in 48 hours. He later helped her fight against Bellwether's minions and when Judy broke her foot, he refused to leave her behind. He also helped Judy trick Bellwether into a confession. By the end of the film, the two have become partners against crime and Nick remarks to Judy, "You know you love me." with Judy responding "Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Anthromorphic Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Male Love Interest Category:Canine Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Foxes Category:Friendship Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Green Eyes Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Redhead Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Sarcastic love Interest Category:Sexy Love Interest Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Forgivers